Tout ne change pas
by Wolfin Hope
Summary: Twoshot. Couple Draco/Olivier. Il y a certaines choses que l'on ne fait pas dans l'immédiat, pourtant...


**Titre :** Tout ne change pas.

**Auteur :** Wolfin

**Couples :** draco/Olivier (je trouve que c'est un bO couple qu'on ne voit pas assez…)

**Disclaimer :** Bah ils ne sont pas à moi '(

Tout ne change pas

Olivier Dubois et Draco Malefoy

Avec le temps, beaucoup de choses changent, un bon nombre s'oublie, la plupart deviennent insignifiantes, une grande partie disparaisse. Mais il y a encore ce qu'il reste. Et que reste il ?

Draco Malefoy était un adolescent tout ce qu'il y'a de plus méprisant, de plus digne, de plus fier, il avait toujours cette lueur de méchanceté au fond des yeux et cette attitude de petit prétentieux qui se prend au sérieux, qui croit avoir des responsabilités et une emprise sur le monde. Mais il avait aussi une attitude de coincé et fermé d'esprit d'après certains (dont nous ne citeront pas le nom, n'est ce pas Oli ? xD) Jamais il ne faisait deux pas sans être escorté de ses deux brutes de gardes du corps, Crabbe et Goyle. Tous les deux aussi hideux l'un que l'autre et cette quatrième année pour le blond ne faisait pas exception.

Enfin, ça c'est ce que pensait Olivier Dubois, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor vis-à-vis du serpentard. Mais il pensait aussi que malgré tous ses défauts Draco était mignon, bien que ses chevaux toujours impeccablement plaqués en arrière et ses vêtements trop bien ajustés lui donne parfois la folle envie d'aller le décoiffer un peu, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

A l'inverse du vert et argent, Olivier était un garçon déjà physiquement très différent, il était plus grand et de stature plus imposante, mais ça c'était sûrement du au fait qu'il avait 17 ans et non 14 et aussi à ses entraînements de quidditch intensifs. Ses yeux étaient noisette alors que ceux du serpentard faisaient plutôt penser à un lagon sans fond. Les cheveux châtains du gryffondor n'étaient, la plupart du temps en tous cas, pas vraiment coiffés, Il riait toujours, était d'une bonne humeur et d'une énergie inépuisable. Plein de joie de vivre et profitant de celle là. Il possédait une grande humilité et surtout aucune honte de lui-même. La preuve, il était bisexuel et ne s'en était jamais caché, d'ailleurs la plupart de ses amis ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Pour lui, toutes les belles choses étaient dignes d'intérêt, mâle ou femelle. Mais plus que tout, Olivier disposait d'un charme fou qui tournait la tête de beaucoup d'élèves filles comme garçons. Malgré sa prédisposition à obtenir ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait il mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais abuser des autres pour quelques raisons que ce soit, à l'inverse de Malefoy qui n'hésitait pas à utiliser les autres et à les prendre pour ses serviteurs étant donné sa soit disant classe sociale de sorcier supérieur.

Non, décidément ce serpentard faisait bien rire le griffondor, surtout lorsqu'il esquissait une de ses mimiques dégoûtées ou encore une moue indignée, encore une fois le beau Oli jugeait ça mignon, parce qu'au moins on voyait un minimum d'émotions par ses attitudes, mais trop peu à son goût. Pour le dire clairement, Draco Malefoy, ce petit prétentieux bourré de tunes l'attirait et il avait tout le loisir de le regardait pendant les matchs de quidditch et parfois rapidement dans les couloirs. Il lui arrivait même de le remettre à sa place si ce cher serpentard venimeux venait à s'en prendre aux membres de sa maison, ou pire, à ceux de son équipe. Et Malefoy s'inclinait devant lui ou murmurait seulement quelques injures, normal après tout, il était de trois ans son aîné, et il était plus grand et plus solidement bâti que le joli petit serpentard. Mais loin d'être idiot Olivier se doutait qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion d'obtenir le blond, qui était de 1 serpentard et de 2 certainement pas en âge de vouloir la même chose que lui, surtout avec lui. Mais bon, heuresement qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir tout ce qui l'attirait sinon il aurait était un peu trop comblé, en plus il ne gardait rien, les sentiments, l'amour, il ne se sentait pas prêt à s'engager.

Mais un petit événement peut engendrer beaucoup de choses. Olivier Dubois, le beau gryffondor au teint hâlé embrassait on ne peut plus fougueusement un rouquin qui n'était autre que Fred Weasley. Leurs mains se perdaient dans la tignasse de l'autre et l'ombre du coin ou ils se trouvaient semblait, à priori les protéger du monde extérieur ou de tout regard baladeur. Mais c'est sans compter sur Draco qui arrive au moment propice. Le serpentard est pour une fois seul, sans ses brutes de garde du corps et on peut même voir un air relativement serein dans son regard bleu métallisé, regard serein et air calme qui s'efface dès qu'il aperçoit les deux jeunes hommes en train de se rouler –d'après lui- la pelle du siècle. Ses yeux s'agrandissent comme des soucoupes et il à l'air profondément choqué. Olivier, le dos collé au mur encre ses yeux marrons dans ceux du serpentard tout en continuant ses jeux de langues avec son partenaire qui lui ne voit rien de tout ça (bah vi il a une vu sur le mur et Oli ). Le pauvre blond semble totalement désorienté et il se sent rougir sans pouvoir détourner son regard de celui du griffondor. Mais un Malefoy ne rougit pas ! Il s'efforce de reprendre contenance et pourtant son esprit est grandement perturbé, tout comme son propre corps. Il détourne ses prunelles du regard envoûtant du rouge et or et part presque en courant, Olivier, jamais quelqu'un ne l'a troublé comme ça, mais ça, personne ne le saura jamais, non, jamais. Il a une certaine dignité quand même ! Peut être même trop…

Le capitaine des lions, une fois ses occupations avec le rouquin terminées rejoint le dortoir et s'allonge sur son lit pour fixer le plafond. Ce qu'il a vu dans le regard de Malefoy ne peut pas l'avoir trompé, mais il doute que le serpentard reconnaisse son attirance pour lui et s'y abandonne, non vraiment, mais c'est plus fort que lui, il veut essayer. Comme on dit, qui ne tente rien n'a rien et les défis, il aimé ça. Il s'endort en souriant, tout habillé sur son lit et sous le regard abasourdi de certains de ses colocataires tandis qu'un étage en dessous, non loin des sombres cachots un petit serpentard blond est recroquevillé sur lui-même, tremblant, pourquoi c'est à lui que ça arrive ce genre de truc ? Et l'honneur alors ? Il ne peut pas, il ne veut pas, il ne DOIT pas. Et il a peur, parce que dans la noirceur de la nuit il revoit les yeux brillants et pénétrant (hum xD) d'Olivier, ce regard qu'il lui adressait, à LUI.

Trop tenté pour rester bien sage, et puis, la sagesse et la patience n'étant pas ses principales qualités, Olivier Dubois, le brillant joueur de quidditch idolâtré par une tonne de filles et aussi…De mecs décida qu'il était temps que Malefoy et lui est un petit face à face, après tout ça n'engageait à rien et en plus il ne comptait pas non plus le mettre dans son lit, quand même, un gamin de 14 ans, faut pas exagérer. Et une partie perverse de son esprit lui soufflait : « Peut être plus tard. ». Mais n'oublions pas que la patience n'est pas sa qualité première. Mais….Ho et puis zut ! Il faisait bien ce qu'il avait envie ! Na ! Il avait toujours suivi son cœur et son instinct, parfois un peu trop impulsif peut être mais c'était comme ça, et pas autrement ! Qui ne tente rien n'a rien…

La malchance joua contre Dubois, ou, selon le point de vue, en faveur de Malefoy. Les seules et peu nombreuses fois ou ils se croisèrent celui-ci était accompagné de ses deux gorilles ou encore de Blaise Zabzab' (c'est Oli qui pense ça pas mwa xD) et le châtain et le blond ne pouvaient qu'échanger quelques regards à la volée, l'un pleins de sous entendus sans fondements et l'autre troublé. Et le serpentard tracé bien vite sa route, évitant de s'attarder tandis qu'au fil du temps, à l'approche de cette fin d'année, et la dernière pour lui, Olivier passait parfois distraitement sa langue sur ses lèvres en croisant son inaccessible petit serpent qui semblait avoir perdu de son venin, du moins face à lui et resté coi sous les regards parfois choqués et complètement pommés de sa cour. Peut importe si le sort s'acharnait contre lui, un griffondor avait de la volonté et la sienne n'était pas prête à flancher, contrairement à celle de certains…Le seul problème, la fin des cours avait lieu dans une dizaine de jours à peine. Le temps de traîner était dépassé…

Au détour de ce couloir, sombre, caché par les grands murs de pierres froids de Poudlard. Le blond arrive, un visage impassible et un regard qui se croit au dessus de tout, comme d'habitude. Olivier sait, c'est peut être la seule fois, et il se demande encore pourquoi il veut tellement essayer, il se demande ou fini l'attirance et ou commence le désir et les sentiments, mais la réflexion, ça n'a jamais trop été son truc ça aussi, alors…

Comme au ralentit, le griffon saisit sans brusquerie mais avec fermeté le bras du serpentard au détour du couloir ombré, dans une presque quasi obscurité.

Tout semble se ralentir.

Draco frissonne, il se sent vraiment mal à cet instant et bien malgré lui son estomac se noue et son cœur s'emballe, il y'a des choses qu'on ne contrôle pas, même si on le veux au plus profond, et c'est exactement ce qu'il ressent, une immense frustration envers lui-même et de la peur, la peur de sa propre personne tandis que le rouge et or le plaque doucement contre le mur froid, cette sensation qui lui permet de rester connecté à la réalité. Leurs yeux s'encrent, comme des bateaux échoués qui se rencontrent par hasard, mais là il n'y a aucun hasard. Ils le ressentent tout les deux, ce courant électrique qui passe à travers leurs regard gris et noisette, ce frémissement qui leur parcours le dos. Le prétentieux et si fier Draco n'ose plus bouger, il est pétrifié alors que son vis-à-vis le contemple, s'imprégnant au mieux des souvenirs de son visage si près du sien. Puis ses lèvres approche, le blond déglutit puis ferme les yeux très fort pour ne pas voir sa propre chute, ça fait si mal à l'intérieur et lui seul se procure ces souffrances, mais l'autre ignore cela et se laisse emporté par cette nouvelle forme de passion qu'il ressent partout en lui et dans un geste lent, mesuré il dépose délicatement ses lèvres brûlantes sur celles du serpentard, c'est bref', trop bref mais il en profite et ose même caresser la nuque de l'adolescent qui ferme toujours les yeux.

Puis tout s'accélère de nouveau.

Le srepentard se dégage fébrilement, tremblant et il n'insiste pas, il le laisse s'enfuir, parce que oui, il s'enfuit. Ça Olivier le savait, il aura au moins essayer, mais alors pourquoi ce pincement au cœur ? Pourquoi comme une légère vague de tristesse et de mélancolie en lui ? C'est un Malefoy, il est coincé, réduit à son étroite éducation et trouillard, décidément, dommage qu'il n'est pas été un peu différent. Devant cette conclusion le joueur de quidditch eu une petite pensée marrante qui lui donna presque, presque envie de rire. Lui les balais il volait avec, et ça ne le coincé pas (allusion pour ceux qu'aurait pas compris : notre ami Drackichou à un balai dans le cul…-- ahem, s'cuser les grossièretés…xD).

Le vert et argent s'appui contre l'évier des toilettes, pourquoi il a mal au ventre ? Pourquoi tout s'embrouille en lui ? Il doit oublier ça à jamais, il est un Malefoy et un Malefoy est digne et suis une ligne de conduite parfaite. Oui, c'est ça, son destin est déjà tracé…Mais les choses change….

Olivier Dubois est parti rejoindre l'équipe de Flaquemmard et Draco Malefoy suis son chemin d'héritier méprisant, pourtant, parfois, certains événements dévient notre destin, nous ouvre un autre chemin, nous offre l'espoir d'un peu de lumière au fond de notre cœur. Et un jour tout peut changer du tout au tout, ne désespère jamais.

Walou D

En espérant que ça vous ais plu un minimum xD.

Je poste la seconde partie au plus tard fin juillet, mais j'espère plutôt dans les jours qui suivent

Wolfin.


End file.
